Why did you leave?
by Destructonite
Summary: Amy and Blae were best friends, until something horrible happens to Amy, and Blaze isn't there to comfort her. But what happems when Blaze comes back? Oneshot. R


(**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story or any thing to do with the characters, except this story. They all belong to SEGA.)

**Why did you leave?**

_Two years ago._

"Blaze, are you home?" Amy Rose called out, in tears, standing in the doorway of her best friend Blaze's house, beating on the door. She felt her world had ended. She had just been chasing Sonic as usual, when the blue hedgehog finally snapped and rounded on her "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE PINK BRAT! I DON'T LOVE YOU, AND NEVER WILL! I HATE YOU!" he had screamed in her face before zooming off, leaving Amy crying in the dirt. Now, half an hour later she was on Blaze's porch bawling her eyes out, but Blaze was nowhere to be found. Amy tried the doorknob to find it unlocked as the door swung open. Amy sniffled as she walked inside to find the house empty. Amy stood there in shock as she stared at the barren room. She finally snapped out of it and ran from room to room, hoping Blaze was pulling a trick on her. When she came to the bedroom she saw a half written note sitting on the floor. She picked it up and read "_I'm sorry Amy, but I can no longer stay. I have moved without saying goodbye for fear I would tell you my secret. But since you won't read this until I'm gone, I might as well tell you that I am..." _the note ends here where Blaze obviously didn't want to finish it. Amy then walked outside in a trance. When she saw the porch swing where she and Blaze had sat so many times, she broke down and cried like never before, even harder then when Sonic had yelled at her. For two whole years she cried, internally and eternally.

_Present day._

It has now been two years since Blaze had left town, and Amy has become a hollow shell of her former self. She lives alone in a small, cheap, dirty apartment. She no longer takes care of her belongings, and has even trashed her Sonic shrine, and burned the pictures. Her friends have stopped calling or coming, because Amy stopped answering the phone or door, basicly cuting contact with everybody. She has lost all reason to live, for she blames Blaze leaving on herself. Blaze and Sonic were the only things that kept her sane, and now they were gone.

With a sigh Amy walks into her kitchen and pulls out the sharpest knife in there. She puts it to her wrist and is about to kill herself when there is a knock on the door. She looks up, tears in her eyes "Go away" she says loudly before preparing to slice her wrist open. The knock comes again and Amy ignores it and steels herself to end her life. "Open the door Amy." says a muffled voice which Amy ignores. Several times this happens until, "Amy, OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" screams a now all too familiar voice. Amy looks up shocked "Blaze?" she asks in a quivery voice. She walks to the door and opens it to reveal the purple cat standing in the doorway, angry. Blaze is shocked at what has become of Amy, but is most shocked by the knife in her hand and the slight red mark on Amy's wrist from the knife blade being pressed against it. "Good God Amy, were you trying to kill yourself" Blaze asks, horrified. Amy looks down and slowly nods before pushing Blaze roughly and running past her, the knife clattering to the ground. Blaze sprints after her, and as she gets out side she sees Amy turning the corner. Blaze keeps running and suddenly hears a whoosh as Sonic the hedgehog runs up and keeps pace with her. "Yo, Blaze, long time no see." He calls out with a smile. "Hello Sonic" Blaze simply says, continuing running after Amy, who she sees turn a corner in the distance. "So, whatcha doing running through the city?" Sonic asks. "trying to catch Amy" Blaze states. Sonic frowns "the little pest" he mumbles. "Blaze growls "Shut up!" she yelled. "I messed up big time and now I need to apologize and confess my feelings to her." yelled Blaze, speeding up slightly. Sonic snickers and easily matches her speed. "Doubt you'll get the chance. That little pink brat hasn't said ten words to any of the gang since you left and I screamed how I hated her at her." Blaze stopped so suddenly she almost falls over "YOU DID WHAT!?" she yells at the now nervous hedgehog as her hands burst into flame. Sonic gulped and sped off leaving Blaze stumbling from the sonic boom. Blaze then sighed and trudged back to Amy's place to wait for her there.

After a couple of hours of wandering aimlessly while crying, Amy found herself on the sidewalk in front of Blaze's old house. She stared at it for a while then headed home, feeling wretched for herself. Once she arrived back at her apartment she found the door ajar, so she slowly walked in and looked around "H-hello?" she asks carefully. When she walks into the kitchen she finds Blaze sitting in a chair, waiting for her "Hello Amy." She says quietly. Amy sadly looks down as she takes a seat at the table across from Blaze. "Why are you here?" Amy moans softly. Blaze averts her gaze "I-I was a fool in leaving." She whispers. Amy snorts "Fool? That doesn't do justice. You want to hear what Sonic said to me just before I found out you were gone?" Amy asks icily. Blaze smiles wirily "let me guess, he said he hated you and didn't love you?" Blaze asks softly. Amy nods sadly. Blaze sighs and gets up, walking around the table to sit near Amy "Now, do you want to know why I left?" Blaze asks as she stares at Amy. Amy sniffles and looks at Blaze "Because you love me." Amy says, as Blaze looks shocked "H-how did you know?" She asks in disbelief. Amy slowly pulled Blaze into a hug "Because, I found your letter, and pieced it together. You were afraid I wouldn't think the same of you and our friendship would be ruined." she states. Blaze wipes away tears and runs a hand over Amy's cheek, smiling. Amy leans in "But, you didn't take into accout that i might love you just the same" she says and slowly kisses Blaze on the mouth. Blaze closes her eyes and kisses back, parting her lips and running her tongue along Amy's lips slowly and gently. Amy sighed softly as she opens her mouth as well, sliding her tongue into contact with Blaze's. Blaze pulls Amy into her lap, never breaking the kiss as she carefully kissed Amy deeper and deeper.

After a good while the two girls broke apart gasping for air. Amy blushed and looked at the clock before eeping. It was eleven o'clock, so Amy led Blaze to her room where the two striped down and crawled into the bed. Amy fell asleep almost instantly, due to her running around, leaning into the cat net to her. Blaze was awake a little longer however, a thought going through her head _"Why did I leave? I should never have left. I was a fool to let go of the one who I needed most" _she then shakes it off and snuggles into Amy and falls asleep.

**FIN**

(Authors note: this is my first story so review nicely please. Constructive criticism only, please.)


End file.
